


A Beam From The Sun

by D8ONO



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Don’t take it seriously, Indra Posessing Arjuna’s Body, Indra an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D8ONO/pseuds/D8ONO
Summary: Indra decided to answer the summoning of the Chaldea master because he was bored. Possesing the spirit body of his son, Arjuna, he made his way to the human realm... to play.





	A Beam From The Sun

Ritsuka was performing another summoning. Because, why not? More servants the better. Even though the Chaldea master already had some many strong servants, he couldn’t stop himself from summoning more. Maybe he was addicted to the summoning. 

The other servants were lining behind their master as they watch the ritual, waiting to see who was to come, or who will get another NP upgrade.

He summoned and the blue lights shone from the magic crest drawn on the ground. He watched in shining eyes when he saw the golden particles emerging. _Yes! Another SSR!!_

But Ritsuka’s grin was soon dropping into a frown as soon as the servant revealed his form. It was Arjuna. Again. Though, this one was a bit weird. His eyes were blue, his arms were charcoal black with blue lines and his smile were slightly different.

Ritsuka looked behind him, his best archer was already level 100 skills 10/10/10 with NP level 5. Ritsuka’s luck was just too great that he got all the things he wanted. But another Arjuna wasn’t going to add anything. 

But Ritsuka couldn’t just burn him into rare prism. He remembered burning Diarmuid and he screamed like crazy. Cursing them as he got turned into prisms. No servants wanted to be burn into prisms. Especially when it came to golden servants, they might try to kill him if he was to burn them.

“Nice to meet you, master of Chaldea,” The archer in the summoning ring greeted as he stepped on the ground. He looked around in pleasant face. “Oh, my son’s here too. I hope you don’t mind me using your body.”

“Eh?” Ritsuka raised his head instantly. He glanced to the new archer, and to his good maxed Archer.

Arjuna shrugged uncomfortably as he looked at his own body in front of him. He wasn’t expecting this. “No, I don’t mind it,” there was a pause in between his words. “Father.” 

And Ritsuka almost lost his conciousness because of the shock. Apprently, the one he summoned Indra. Also, his class was lancer.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Araara maamaa~“ the voice was very recognizeable. She was tall woman who was just two centimeters shorter than Indra, correction, Arjuna’s body. 

Indra was greeting Raikou. His eyes were into her as soon as he saw her. At first, Arjuna thought his father was trying to hit on the busty woman. Turns out, it was far from that. “I am very proud of you, my daughter. You’re using my Vajra very well.” 

It was a bit weird seeing Arjuna’s form talking around so friendly to the other servants. Because Arjuna was a loner, and he would go somewhere else just for the sake of not seeing other people. But Indra was the opposite. He was a fun person, friendly, and curious. 

Arjuna wiped his sweat from his forehead. He couldn’t believe this crazy mom berserker was his sister. He thought his mom’s side half siblings were already crazy enough. He was wrong. And somehow, Arjuna wished his father would return quickly to the realm of gods. Because seeing his body talking to everyone was creepy.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Master, I’ve come to your call.” Karna appeared into the hall a minute later after he heard the speaker calling for him. He was at the middle of his bath when he heard it. Praise his armor that would automatically materialized back when he got out from the water so that he didn’t need to spend a few seconds dressing up.

Ritsuka smiled to his great lancer. “Indra wants to see you.” 

“Indra..?” Karna raised his sight to the taller man beside his master. “I see, thank you for answering master’s call. I look forward working with you.” Though, Karna really didn’t understand why Indra would answer a summon from his master considering he was a god. But it was pleasing to have another power in the Chaldea. 

Next, Indra jumped to the son of sun god. He sticked their cheeks together and smiled proudly. “You’re still a good boy as ever,” Indra said as he brushed his cheek on Karna’s. “I am happy to see you again.”

Arjuna watched in horror. His body was being so close to his mortal nemesis, too close. He wanted to cry. To make it worse, Jalter was already picking up her pencil and sketching their pose. _Oh please no, not another doujin of me and Karna!_ Arjuna facepalmed and trembled in cold sweat. He could’t look at the sight any longer.

Indra looked at his son while still had his arm over Karna’s shoulder, still hugging him. “Arjuna, you don’t want to join us?” 

Arjuna narrowed his eyes as he looked at his father. “No, I’m good.” _I’m not getting close to you!_

Later that day, Arjuna saw his father playing UNO with Merlin. _Father is cheating..._ Arjuna sighed as he looked away while his father changed his normal cards with magic cards under the table. 

Then he telepathically spoke to his master. _“Master, please burn my father into rare prism. I beg you!”_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day, somehow the Chaldea wasn’t cold. Arjuna walked the corridor feeling warm. He looked out the window, and the snow outside was melting.

The other servants and Chaldea staff was also very shocked with the thing. _Is the world going to end now?_ The earth temperature wasn’t raising, it was the sun that was getting hotter. 

“See? I told you. Surya is happy with that.” Indra said to Karna who was standing in his side.

Karna snorted with a proud smile. “You’re right.”

“You should do it tomorrow morning too.”

“Understood,” Karna nodded. “Thank you, Indra.”

Indra chuckled. “If only Surya would come down as well...”

_What did they do!? What did they do that caused the sun to burn more!?_ Arjuna looked at them as they chatted. They get along very well despite of their past. Indra totally liked Karna. A lot. Even more than his own son. And Karna was also pleased to talk to the man that tried to trick him long time ago.

The next day, the temperature raised even more. And Arjuna still didn’t know what was happening or what his father made Karna do

That day, Master decided to try out Indra on the real battle. He thought if Karna’s Vasavi Shakti or Raikou’s Vajra was both Indra’s, then, he must be hell damn strong. But... he was hell wrong 

Indra wasn’t able to utilize any of his skills and end up being another art lancer with very low NP gain. Apparently, Arjuna’s body wasn’t really compatible with his class. And the divinity was too low to do any extra damage. Why did he even use this body if he knew it wasn’t good enough? “I like my face, that’s why.” He answered nonchalantly.

Then, Arjuna found this to be a legit reason for master to burn his father. “Master, please burn my father into three rare prism and get yourself a useful CE.” Arjuna said to his master in his private room.

Ritsuka gasped as he heard his archer’s words. A son was asking to burn his father... how cruel. 

“It’s not like he’ll die. What you will do is just kicking a useless servant out from your chaldea... just like Fionn.” Arjuna smiled to his master, it looked very friendly, yet so scary. It got worse as Arjuna’s face getting closer and his smile getting wider as he held on Ritsuka’s shoulders.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next day, Arjuna stalked his Karna the whole day to find out what he did at the morning that caused the temperature to raise everyday. 

Karna went out from the Chaldea and went to the roof. There, he looked up to the sun with a bright smile. “I like you the most, papa-ue!” He said loudly. He looked like a kid like that.

Arjuna almost choked to death. _How old do you think you are, Karna!? Ahh... what did my father taught you!!??_

Arjuna dematerialized himself and run away. It was getting hotter by three celcius again today.

Indra caught his son coming back from the roof. He smirked to Arjuna as he rest his side on the wall and crossed his arms. “Isn’t he cute? You should learn from him.”

The whole Chaldea was burning. Because they made the building to save the heat. Now, with so much heat accumulated, the indoors was getting unbearable. The staff were like zombies as they walked around, sweating heavily.

This was getting out of hand. _I have to find a way how to stop Karna from saying that things!_

That morning, Arjuna stopped Karna before he went to the roof. “Karna!” He called the lancer.

Karna looked back to the archer and raised his brows. “What?”

“Do you want to spar?” Arjuna asked, trying to be unsuspicious as he could. 

“Hmph. Sure,” Karna smirked at the invitation. A spar with Arjuna at the morning was a good way to start his day. “But, can you wait a minute? I want to greet my father.”

“Wa—“ Arjuna wanted to stop Karna, but he was too late. The lancer dematerialized and went to the roof, and greeted his father again.

Another raise of temperature. That day, their master passed out from heatstroke.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The next morning, Indra decided to join Karna’s morning greetings. Because he wanted to spice up things, since he was in his son’s body, why not do it? 

Karna opened his mouth to his greeting as he smiled. “I li—“ Before Karna could finish his line, Indra grab on that cheeks and brushed heir lips together briefly.

Arjuna internally screamed as he screeched. _My body! My body! Father why!?_ He couldn’t believe he would see another scene like that outside Jalter’s doujinshi. Arjuna hit his head multiple times on the wall. 

Karna was so shocked that he stood in silence as he looked at Arjuna’s form who was actually Indra. He couldn’t say anything. His face was flat but his brain was having a riot.

Arjuna’s brain was also having a strike. But distress was quickly taken over, he looked back...

“Well, I guess that’s all I want to do—“ Indra said with quite an evil grin as he started to fades away. “I hope we can see each other again, Karna.” He glanced to his son for a split second before he vanished. 

After that, a beam was shot from the sun to Chaldea.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


End file.
